


Luck

by witchmaidensworld



Category: RWBY
Genre: Closure, Friendship, M/M, i tried to keep the conversation accurate to the characters, its clover what do you expect, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchmaidensworld/pseuds/witchmaidensworld
Summary: After a round of training, Clover and Qrow have a discussion.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Luck

The training center was outfitted with separate locker rooms, something Qrow was grateful for as he eyed the shower stalls lining an entire wall. His ribs were aching, thanks to a well aimed kick from his opponent. He grimaced slightly, lifting one arm to roll his shoulder and a twinge of pain shooting through his muscles. This time, though, the defeat didn’t sting as much as he thought it would. At least, it didn’t as much as it had in the past. 

Qrow looked up as the second man entered the locker room, whistling to himself. Clover Ebi stopped short, the tune fading into silence. 

“Ah.”

“What, didn’t think I showered?” Qrow couldn’t help smirking at him. 

“Not at all. I just didn’t realize you were this comfortable in open spaces. Exposed, I mean.” Clover strode over to another empty bench and sat down, beginning to undo the laces of his boots. 

Qrow stilled. Well, when put that way… He let out a slow breath. “It’s a habit I’m trying to break.”

“Good.” The other man straightened. “That was a good match. You almost had me a couple times, you know.”

“Yeah, and you were holding back.”

“A real huntsman knows when to hold back and when to press forward. I was waiting for the right opportunity.” He watched Qrow silently for a few moments. “You know, you really should give yourself more credit, Qrow.”

Damn. How many times was this guy going to read him like an open book? Qrow let out another breath, clenching his hands if only to keep them from shaking. “I know my skill set, and my limits.” 

“Do you?” Clover stood, undoing the belt at his waist and setting it aside. The movement held Qrow’s gaze, fixed pointedly at the operative’s hips. He felt his face heat and looked away. 

Only for a second. Clover had reached down to pull his shirt up and over his head, muscles flexing. Damn, but he was well built. Qrow had known that of course; Clover Ebi was strong, and not just in skill or leadership. But seeing the broad chest exposed, the ripple of abs, well… 

Qrow was starting to wonder if he was coming down with a fever. 

And then he saw the scar.

It was quickly hidden beneath Clover’s arm as he folded the shirt and laid it neatly on the bench with the belt, but not before Qrow got a good look at the puckered skin stretching across his ribs. He stood up, and Clover turned to him with one eyebrow raised in surprise. 

“What happened?” Qrow glanced down at his chest again, and Clover looked as well.

“Oh. That.” He shrugged, the movement perfectly balanced. “I got that during one of the Vytal Tournaments. Kid with an axe; I actually don’t remember his name now. He swore up and down it was an accident, but… Guess I’ll never know.” 

“You don’t think it was.”

Clover shrugged again. “Doesn’t matter. The point was made. Even with my good luck...it couldn’t have helped me then.”

“I…”

“You know we’re all more or less than our semblances, Qrow. That was the point.” Clover faced him, folding his arms across his chest. “That’s what he was trying to prove. That my good luck was a bunch of garbage, and I didn’t have the skill to be better without it.”

“So what happened?” Qrow sat back down slowly, and Clover relaxed. Qrow bent slightly to start removing his own boots, keeping the other man in sight.

Clover sat again as well, arms resting on his knees. “I...took the lesson. I started training more, using my semblance less. I figured if everyone who thought I was some untouchable big shot had seen that fight...they were going to think I was a fake. I had to prove them wrong.”

“And did you?” 

He smiled, eyes sparkling. “Yeah. I’m the leader of the Ace Ops, aren’t I? It wasn’t luck that landed me here. It was hard work and skill. And...the choices I made to be better than what everyone thought I was.” 

Qrow chuckled softly. “I get it. Sometimes people only see what they want to see. That’s why…”

“You were keeping it a secret.” Clover stood again, this time holding a hand out to Qrow. “You didn’t want anyone to think less of you because of some shitty misfortune. Well, no one here does, I can promise you that.” 

Qrow stared at Clover’s outstretched hand. Something inside him… settled, he thought. He wasn’t at peace, he wasn’t miraculously healed yet. But, maybe this was a start. 

He took Clover’s hand and stood.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't really meaning to post anything else for a while because I'm working on When Petals Fall, but I was reading some fanfiction earlier and then looking through Tumblr, plus I'm super sleep deprived...and this kind of happened. I'm still kind of on the fence about the Fair Game ship; I love it, don't get me wrong. I'm just hesitant to go completely for it, because Qrow really has been through so much. While I think Clover is definitely helping him work through some stuff...idk. I'll be content no matter which direction it goes. However, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a well written Fair Game fic here and there ;) 
> 
> I'm honestly not even sure if I really managed to capture Clover's voice here. Qrow comes pretty easily to me at this point, but Clover...geez that guy is hard to write. I really hope I did him justice. 
> 
> Anyway, the inspiration behind this other than my current sleep deprived state was some tidbit I read somewhere (probably Tumblr idk) about how Clover must have had an equally rough time going through school and training because maybe it would seem none of his accommplishments would ever really be his. It would always get chalked up to his semblance, and that's not fair to anyone but especially to a teenager. Hence, I wanted to give him an actual reason to be better, so the scar was created. And the backstory followed. I kind of figured a lot of Clover's charisma actually comes from him being this big hot shot in school; honestly he kind of reminds me of Cardin Winchester. Except Clover isn't a bully, thank goodness. 
> 
> I'm rambling at this point, but that was my thinking behind this fic. Plus I got to practice with Clover's smooth flirting, the way he makes Qrow speechless half the time, and who doesn't love a shirtless Clover Ebi?
> 
> I think Qrow does xD


End file.
